Traitor
by I. M. Rally
Summary: AU: In which Silver appeared in the movie, Hal became her (fake) boyfriend, and the birds didn't use the slingshot at first… and Aggie was there too. (movie-verse, one-shot)


**AU: In which Silver appeared in the movie, Hal became her boyfriend, and the birds didn't use the slingshot at first… and Aggie was there too.**

 **This is my very first AU in Angry Birds movie. So, enjoy!**

* * *

When the pigs stole the eggs, the birds apologized to Red for not listening to him, except for Silver, who was only keeping herself quiet behind the crowd. The birds build a boat, sailing to Piggy, and arrived there.

They gasped when they found out that the island has a large castle. Red narrowed his eyes, and saw the portrait of Leonard as the king, sitting on egg. "Hold on a second. That guy is the king? He's got to have the eggs with him in the castle. And that's where we're going."

"Hey guys, do you remember everything you learned in my class?" Matilda interrupted.

"Yep." Red said.

"Nope." Chuck said.

"Just a little." Aggie gestured.

"What class?" Bomb asked.

"Well, forget all of it for now. Now it's time to let loose." Their teacher smirked excitingly. She was excited to finally release her anger for the past few years.

"Oh good, because I never learn anything anyway." Red sighed in relief.

"Oh, me neither. I actually just came to socialize." Chuck explained.

"So do I. I came for fun, and daydreaming." Aggie said.

"I came for the snacks. You don't happen to have any of it now, do you?" Bomb asked.

Matilda growled, then took a deep breath. "Deep breath, Deep breath, DEEP BREATH!" She walked into another direction.

"Will she be okay?" Chuck asked no-one in particular

Stella stepped forward, and asked Red, pointing the walls "How are we going to get over those walls?"

Red thinks it over until he knows what to do. "I'll tell you how. We're gonna fly."

"Wait!" Someone shouted from behind the crowd. The birds stepped aside, allowing Silver showing herself to be raising her hand. "Why don't we just talk to the pigs to give the eggs back?"

"Are you crazy? After what they've done to us?" Red yelled.

"Look, I know the pigs used our kindness to take the eggs, but if we just try, I'm sure they'll return our eggs."

The other birds looked at each other in agreement, then they looked at Red, hoping that he'll agrees.

Red rolled his eyes, and groaned. "Fine! But I'm not here to be angry, I'm here to save the eggs!"

* * *

When the birds reached the gate of Piggy Island, Red volunteered to knock the gate hard to get the pigs' attention. When the gates are opened, the two helmet pigs were startled, and pointed their swords at the birds, until Leonard as King Mudbeard appeared in the scene.

"Well, well, well, look boys, guess who's joining our feast tonight!" Leonard laughed as the other pigs did the same.

Red glared at the king pig, and growled, "Alright, we're not here to fight. We came for our eggs."

"Oh sorry, we need those eggs for our feast. We will eat the eggs for lunch!"

"Did he say 'eat the eggs'?" Stella heard that phrase as the mother bird holds her barf when she heard that horrible phrase.

"You can't eat eggs!" Aggie shouted.

"What are you going to do, little girl? I'm a foodie." Leonard chuckled.

"Look, we want our eggs back! We'll do anything!" Peckinpah begged.

Leonard's eyes widened in shock, and smirked evilly at the birds. "Anything?"

"Seriously?!" Red glared at the judge, who was shook down.

"This is a great deal!" The king pigs cheered excitingly. "If you want to get your eggs back, you'll have to work with us."

Matilda scoffed. "How could we work with you? You've already stolen all of our eggs. There's nothing left."

"No, no, no. What I mean is… you'll have to do our work for us!"

All the birds gasped in anger. "You want us to be your slaves?!" Willow shouted sarcastically.

"Look at this town!" Leonard extended his arms in the air as he showed the birds the Pig City. "For many years, we worked so hard to make our town exist. The houses, the buildings, and the castle. After we're done, we thought we will be having so much fun, but we all realized we have lots of chores and repairings to do. So we want you to do it, or the eggs, however…"

"We'll give you anything!" Olive Blue pleaded while her husband, Greg Blue, held her arm. "Just please, spare them!"

"If you want to see your precious eggs again, you will do everything we say, so get to work!" The king threw the broom as Red caught it.

"We have no other choice." Red whispered to his fellow birds as he entered the gates, and the other birds followed him.

"Why don't we just use the slingshot?" Peckinpah whispered to Red.

"You said anger isn't always the answer. We have to try. Probably there's still a chance we could convince them to return the eggs." Then the red bird asked to Leonard. "So where will be working?"

"Oh, some birds are staying outside of my castle, building new houses and buildings, sweeping the streets, scrubbing smudge from my statues, and our vehicles, and cleaning everything of what my subjects has made." He pointed the pigs, who were throwing trash everywhere, and throwing mud everywhere, much to the birds' disgust, especially when the pigs throw trash and mud on them. "And you…" Leonard pointed Red, Aggie, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Hal, Bubbles, Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Willow, Gale, Peckinpah, and Silver. "…will be working at the palace!"

"What palace?" Dahlia asked.

* * *

Leonard led the choosing birds to the castle, and opened the giant door to let them view the area of the castle, that was also filled with lazy and messy pigs, and trash.

Few hours later, Leonard already gave the bird their difficult jobs in the castle, except for Gale, who Leonard gave her job to clean and check his jewels and gold, much to Gale's excitement and Stella's disbelief. He also showed her what the other birds' jobs are.

"The yellow bird here is one of the royal castle guards."

Chuck gasped. "I can't work like this just watching with these pigs. I have to hang out with my friends!"

"Oh, you'll hang-out with your friends, just as you finish your shift!" Leonard said as he angrily hammered Chuck's helmet, sticking it to Chuck's head, but he succeedingly takes it off.

"This silver bird is the party organizer." Leonard added as Silver was holding a notepad.

"I can plan birthdays and feasts." Silver exclaimed.

"Because he is perfect size for a butler, he is the butler!" The king rang the bell, and Peckinpah arrived in a tuxedo, and carried a tray of two glasses of lemonade.

Red and Aggie were shock when they noticed Peckinpah was the butler.

"Your honor, you're a butler?" Aggie asked in disbelief.

"If I didn't take this job, Leonard will eat the eggs." Peckinpah explained, then turned to Leonard. "And for your record, I'm not that small as I look."

Leonard rolled his eyes and Gale was disgust about this.

Red doesn't want to see his fellow birds suffer from this situation as he stepped forward and confronted Leonard. "Excuse me, _your majesty_ , can we please discuss this?"

"No! I don't like the two of you!" Leonard snapped at Red and Aggie.

"Why? It's because I annoyed you when I showed you my paintings?" Red chuckled.

"No, because I beat him in bullseye." Aggie whispered.

"You didn't just beat him. You mopped the floor with him!" Chuck said as he gestured it out, and Red smack his shoulder for annoying her.

"And now I will mop the floor with her!" Leonard does the same gestured as the birds were confused.

The next thing Leonard does is he used Aggie as a mop, literally. She also wears goggles to protect her eyes from the scrubbing and the bleach. "You know that's just an expression!" Aggie said angrily.

Leonard stopped mopping, and called. "Okay, this area is done. I need the wet floor sign!"

"Coming!" Bomb appeared as a wet floor sign, literally, as he sits down next to his cousin. Aggie glared at him and shakes her head in disagreement.

At the palace kitchen, Hal, Bubbles, and Willow were enjoying playing utensils and pots, but—

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Chef pig yelled at them. "You're here to work! Now cook some soup!"

As the chef left, the three birds don't really know how to cook soup, so they throw the ingredients in the pot they saw on the table, and mix them with hot water, and too much salt and pepper. Suddenly, chef pig came back and pushed the three birds aside to taste it. But when he did, the pig turned red and breathes out fire. While he was distracted, the birds ran to escape before Chef Pig caught them.

In a science lab of the castle, Dahlia seems to enjoy working with Professor pig, but when the professor was about to drop a potion from another, Dahlia noticed this, and tried to warn him. "No wait! That's the wrong potion!"

"Pfft, mind your own business!" The professor didn't listen as he dropped the potion on the beaker, and suddenly… BOOM! They explosion spread the entire room.

"I told you so!" Dahlia yelled at the pig.

"Yeah, well, none of this would ever happen if you stop me from dropping this!" The Professor pig yelled back.

"Me? You started it!" Dahlia glared as the two starts a fight inside the lab.

Through the hallway, Matilda and Poppy are sweeping the floor and polishing golden doors when they have their jobs as maids.

"Can this day get any worse?" Matilda panted as she wiped her sweat when she was busy polishing one of the golden doors.

"Nope!" Poppy exclaimed enthusiastically as she played with a broom and smashed it on the floor, making some kind of music.

Suddenly, a pig guard whacks a whip on the floor, making Poppy to stop making music. "Stop making noises and start cleaning! You're here to work!"

Poppy glared at the pig one more time, and proceed sweeping.

Lastly, Stella and Terence are assigned to work in the castle spa.

"Attention, you two!" Another guard pig entered the spa. "This pig needs a facial and a pedicure." He showed the pig, relaxing on a spa chair and his face was covered by a towel.

"I'll get the facial!" Stella volunteered. When she took off the towel from the pig's face, the face is covered with mud. Stella startled as she accidentally spilled a plastic bowl of water. Bomb, as a wet floor sign, entered the spa room and sits down near the wet floor.

Most of the birds outside were having a harder time than the birds inside the castle. They were been whip by the pigs, and the adult birds work so hard to do what the pigs told them to do with sweat on their heads, like making new buildings, finishing the pigs' unfinished works, gathering food, cleaning the pigs' mess, etc. The hatchlings were bullied by the pigs too.

* * *

At the end of the day, the birds met up with the pigs in front of the castle with tired bodies.

"Okay, we've done everything what you've told us." Red panted from work. "Now you have to give our eggs back!"

"Mh…" Leonard thinks about it as he rubbed his chin, and looked around. "I wish I could give you your eggs back, but there are some things you haven't finished yet." He showed the unfinished buildings that were almost broken, the pigs are still making a mess, the food from the kitchen were uncooked, etc.

"We can't live like this anymore!" Chuck shouted angrily.

"Oh well, I guess we should have a fest tonight!" Leonard chuckled evilly.

"Wait!" Aggie cut him off when she raised her hand. "Fine! We will continue this, but we can't leave this island without our eggs! We have to stay here! We just nests for each of us!"

"Oh sorry, fuzzy feathers." Leonard bopped Aggie's upper beak. "But there are no nests in this island."

"Well then, where are we supposed to sleep?" Red asked defensive. The scene changed when all the birds, except Red and Aggie, were sleeping in pig pens. "Pig pens? This is ridiculous." He exclaimed angrily.

"Actually, pig pens are common for pigs to play and enjoy themselves in mud while sleeping. Of course, it does help that the average big pig weighs only 140 pounds." Aggie explained.

"I can tell you the average big bird weighs a bit more." Peckinpah said sarcastically, referring to Terence, who almost eliminates the judge's pig pen space.

At midnight while trying to sleep, Red woke up, and turned on his night light. "I can't sleep! I keep dreaming of raining chocolate."

Chuck woke up and turned his own night light on, and said to Red. "You just have to make the best of it. See, watch." Then, he called Bomb. "Bomb, wake up!"

"What?!" Bomb was startled as his hands slide apart, causing his face buried in a mud, and Chuck chuckled.

As some of the birds were waking up, Dahlia complained, "This is outrageous. I specifically requested a scientific pig pen."

Hal was also uncomfortable with his own pig pen, but he's still positive. "Well, at least I get to sleep next to my Sweetie."

Next to his pig pen was actually Bubbles, reading a newspaper. "Aww. Thanks, cutie-pie."

"He meant me." Silver called. Her pig pen was behind Hal's "I'm right behind you."

Hal smiled, then asked Bubbles. "Wait. Bubbles, your pig pen is next to mine?"

"Pig pen? I'm in a bathroom pen." The orange bird corrected.

The other birds groaned in disgust and stress.

"That's it! We can't live like this." Aggie jumped off from her pig pen. "I'm going to go talk to King Mud-whatever."

"I'll come with you." Peckinpah grunted as he struggled from Terence's weight, but he realized he can't get off. "No, I won't."

"Okay. Anyone else wants to come?" Aggie waited for some birds to volunteer to come with her.

"I will." Red raised his hand, and jumped off from his pig pen.

* * *

Red and Aggie entered the castle by bursting in and marched angrily. While some pigs try to stop them, Red punched one pig, Aggie fired her laser eyes on another pig, and the two squeezed the last pig between them.

"Nice one." Red commented.

"Thanks." Aggie blushed.

When they arrived on the 3rd floor, where they found Leonard standing on the balcony, Red and Aggie was about say, until they found out he was calling someone on his radio phone.

"The plan has gone perfectly!" Leonard said on his radio phone as Red and Aggie quickly hide behind a plant. "Great job helping us steal the eggs so the birds would be our slaves. No one suspects it was an inside job!"

Much to the two birds' horror, Aggie said suspiciously. "Did he say what I think he said?"

"I said, no one suspects it was an inside job!" Leonard repeated in his radio phone. "I said- Just call me back on a land line!" When Leonard turned his radio off, he looked back to make sure no bird was listening, and Red and Aggie quickly hide under a plant.

When the king pig is gone, the two birds thought that someone in Bird Island was helping the pigs to get their eggs, and make the birds as their slaves.

* * *

The next morning, while Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Terence, Willow, Poppy, Dahlia, and Peckinpah were talking about their hard time working, Red and Aggie arrived in the scene, reporting everything what they heard last night.

"Guys! Someone's done something terrible." Aggie started.

"That bathroom pen was clogged when I got in it." Bubbles interrupted and explained nervously.

Everyone stared at Bubbles in disgust, then Aggie proceeded. "No! I overheard Leonard talking. Someone has been worked with the pigs in Bird Island before the pigs arrived there. Someone helped them steal the eggs, so they would use us birds as slaves. Leonard has a mole."

"He trained a small, burrowing varmint to steal eggs?" Chuck gasped, while Red rolled his eyes. "He's a diabolical genius!"

"It's got to be someone incredibly intelligent, so it's not Chuck." Stella said.

"It's got to be someone who can keep a secret, so it's not Aggie." Red said.

"It's got to be someone who's betraying his/her fellow birds, so it's not Mr. Red." Peckinpah said.

"It's got to be something who's never holds his/her anger issues, so it's not Matilda." Bomb said.

"It's got to be someone who's willing to get their hands dirty, so it's not Stella." said Aggie.

"It's got to be someone who's strong enough to do that, so it's not Peckinpah." said Matilda.

"It's got to be someone incredibly focused, so it's not Bomb." Chuck pointed Bomb, who was staring at nothing.

"Come on, guys, think." Red demanded. "Who would stand to gain the most by bringing down our liberty?"

Suddenly, Gale followed and called Leonard to get her attention. "You know, Lenny, I've been a loyal employee of your company for almost 36 hours now. I think I deserve a promotion. Maybe you could stop by later and we can discuss it. I'm in pig pen 104." Her voice is like she's flirting, and Leonard just smiled like royalty.

The birds noticed this, and Willow whispered to her friends. "Did you see that? Gale must be the mole!"

"If she is, she'll never admit it." Poppy said, remembering Gale's negative attitude.

"Oh, we don't have the proof for that." Aggie scoffed in distress as she rubbed her head. "But I need to be alone to think of a plan." Then she looked at Red. "Red, I need you for this plan."

"Why me?" Red asked.

"Because we are the only birds overheard Leonard talking. So are you with me?"

"Oh, sure, whatever."

Red and Aggie quickly got out of the castle without pigs noticing them to think of a plan.

* * *

At night, where the working day is over, the birds and pigs gather in front of the castle for another meeting, but Red and Aggie arrived in the scene.

"I can prove who did it!" Aggie shouted, raising her finger up.

"Why are you not mopping the restroom?" Leonard asked Aggie strictly. "We cannot afford another bad online review."

Aggie glared at Leonard, then continued. "As I was saying, it turns out that someone in Bird Island has been work with pigs has a technological virus to communicate with them by a radio phone. While using it, the virus was send to a bird's feathers."

"I created a program that will identify the culprit's feathers." Red added, slight glancing at Gale.

"So when I press this button…" Aggie shows a remote with a big red button on it. "It will send a signal to whoever stole our eggs, causing his or her… but in this case _her_ feathers to explode!" She refers and looked at the female purple bird.

Gale was confused of what Aggie was talking about.

While glaring at Gale, Aggie starts counting. "Three… two…"

Everyone, except Silver, leaned in to hear the upcoming explosion from the purple bird, but Gale was still confused as she raised her eyebrow.

"…One!" Aggie presses the button.

"Ah, we're all gonna die!" Silver screamed as she grabbed some of her feathers from her body and throws them on the floor in panic. She also pushes Hal aside, and ran between the bird and the pigs to avoid the explosion.

"Silver?!" Aggie exclaimed in shock. "How could you?"

"What? It wasn't me. My feathers didn't explode." Silver said.

"Yeah." Hal got up, and ran to Silver to support her. "Don't accuse Silver just because you're jealous she gets a boyfriend like me." He smiled at Silver as he whipped his head feathers, then glared at Aggie.

Red faces Silver with a serious face, and said. "Silver, we made up the whole thing about back tracing the virus. But if you weren't guilty, then you wouldn't have been afraid your feathers were going to explode!"

Silver was shock that it was only a trick, making her blow her cover.

"Why would you do this?" Matilda asked.

"Because it was her duty." Leonard walks besides Silver, and wrapped his arm on her shoulder. "As my daughter!"

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" All of the birds gaped as they were shock in horror.

"It is true! My name is not Silver. It is Huntress. Daughter of King Mudbeard." Silver explained with pride.

Then Leonard starts to explain. "When I found her as an egg, I decided not to eat it, so I decided to raise her as one of our own and send her to Bird Island to help us steal the eggs, so I can finally make my father, my father's father, and my weird Aunt Chloe's dream of stealing the eggs came true! All Huntress have to do was learn what birds do and the surroundings of your home island, so we can use you as our slaves to finish our unfinished works."

"So, everything we know about you is a lie?" Chuck asked furiously.

"Well, it started that way." Huntress explained in guiltiness for her fellow birds. "But I fell in love with the Bird Island and all of you."

"Especially me?" Hal blushed.

"No. That part still fake." The silver bird corrected the green bird as Hal walked away from her in sadness. Then, Huntress explained more in shame. "I didn't want to steal the eggs, but my father made me. I'm sorry."

"That's it!" Greg Blue shouted furiously. "We want our eggs back!"

"Too late!" Leonard smiled evilly. "We will eat the eggs tomorrow, and we will never give you your eggs back!"

"Come on! Let's use the slingshot." Peckinpah cheered.

"But we're very tired." Aggie groaned in tiredness.

"Yeah, we're tired too from 'playing' with you." Ross said as he and the other pigs walked inside the castle, while the birds walked straight to the gate with tired bodies.

"Oh well." Leonard sighed. "I'm glad that's over." He also walked back to the castle.

The net morning, that's when the slingshot game begins, but Silver is still guilty about everything, letting both birds and pigs down.

* * *

When they arrived home in Bird Island, Silver shook her head, and said to her fellow birds. "I'm sorry I caused too much trouble."

"It was not your fault." Aggie patted her back. "Your father made you this to happened."

"And besides, you're still welcome in our island." Red smiled.

"Really?" silver wiped away her tears.

"Yeah. You know what they say… 'Birds of the feather flock together!'" Peckinpah winked at the silver bird.

Silver was very happy that he fellow birds forgive her and accepted her.

* * *

 **BTW, special thanks to Polydactyly Zodiac for letting me borrow Silver's nickname as Huntress. I hope you all enjoyed it. See ya!**


End file.
